Pokémon: The Legendary Twins (On Hiatus)
by Purple2503
Summary: The twins of the champion are going on an adventure. What will they find out as they travel across the continent of Kalsei. They will train first though, if they don't then they would probably get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

6-year-old Ian went downstairs to meet his twin sister Iona. He could see that she had an annoyed look on her face. It was then he remembered, today they were meeting their older brother, the champion, Ivan. He quickly got ready, brushing his golden hair, that was the only thing all the siblings had in common, meanwhile, their eyes were all different colour, his left eye was turquoise while his right one was blue. Iona's left eye was blue while her right one was read and Ivan's left eye was red while his right one was turquoise.

When Ian finally went down, they all boarded a helicopter and flew to Ivan's personal island. Once there, they went into the Pokemon ranch. There they saw their brother, Ivan, feeding some pokemon. Ivan soon noticed that they were there and said:" Oh, I assume that you two are here for your starter Pokemon?" "Yes", they both replied."Actually, the eggs have yet to hatch, but they are due to hatch any minute now, so why don't you guys go and wait for the eggs to hatch. Then, we will all train together for 2 weeks and then you guys can go and catch pokemon outside. Remember you guys have 2 years to prepare yourselves for your journeys so don't rush."

"Come on, Ian." Iona chastised. " Let's go already!" "Fine", was his reply. They then went to the nursery and started waiting for the eggs to hatch. One egg was a pale blue with a cyan stripe in the middle and dark indigo spots, this was the egg Iona chose, while the other egg was a light shade of purple that faded into a darker purple as it went down also with indigo spots, this was the egg, Ian chose. 5 minutes later the pale blue egg started to hatch. Iona watched, eyes sparkling, the egg started to split open and out came a Nidoran ️. Iona squealed finding the Nidoran ️ very cute. She asked it" Would you like a nickname?", it nodded its head. Iona tried nicknames like Anthrax or VX but the Nidoran ️ did not like them. Finally, Iona came up with a nickname it might like, Venin, when she asked it the Nidoran ️squealed in delight. The newly christened Venin then started running around the room testing out her muscles.

Not long after Venin hatched, and started running around the room with Iona in tow, Ian's egg started hatching. 'Hmm. Maybe I should name it Venom.' Ian thought. Soon, a small purple head could be seen poking out of the eggshell and then it jumped out, it was, as suspected by Ian, a Nidoran ️. He asked it if it would like a nickname and it nodded its head."How about Venom?", Ian asked and the newly named Venom grunted in approval. After Venin and Iona stopped running around the room, they went to meet Ivan.

They found Ivan in the living room bottle-feeding a Pokemon. The Pokemon was swaddled in so many blankets that they couldn't see what it was."It's a Shinx by the way.", Ivan suddenly said. Ian And Iona patiently waited for Ivan to finish feeding the Shinx. When he was done they all went to the forest out back to train.

Once they were out back, Ivan gave Ian and Iona their own Pokédex. Then they scanned their Pokemon.

#029 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight. Beware—its small horn secretes venom.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Growl, Scratch

Egg Moves: Take Down (Locked), Skull Bash (Locked), Chip Away (Locked), Pursuit(Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked)

Level 1

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Venin

Gender: Female

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorina it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

#032 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Leer, Peck

Egg Moves: Chip Away (Locked), Confusion (Locked), Head Smash (Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked), Sucker Punch (Locked), Take Down (Locked)

Level 1

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Venom

Gender: Male

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorino it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

When they saw the bottom part of the Pokédex entry then all their eyes bulged out. They then chose to ignore it first."Let's get started by learning Poison Sting. Both your Nidorans know only physical moves so that's why we're learning a special move. Shake the ground, Prince!"Ivan shouted as he released a Nidoking that looked like it could squash Venom and Venin without even blinking an eyelash."These are our schedules.", said Ivan while passing them slips of paper. (P.S today Thursday in the Pokemon world and this is the Kalsei region. The professor is .)

_**Iona**_

FRIDAY

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

9.00:Special Move Training With Pokémon

10.00:Meditate With Pokémon

11.00:Workout

12.00:10km Run With Pokémon

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:Study Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Practical Studying Of Pokémon

17.00:Sparring With Ivan's Pokémon

18.00:10km Run With Pokémon

19.00:Workout

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Meditate

22.00:Sleep

SATURDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:10km Run With Pokémon

9.00:Study Pokémon

10.00:Workout

11.00: Special Move Training With Pokémon

12.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:10km Run With Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Meditate With Pokémon

17.00: Workout

18.00: Practical Studying Of Pokémon

19.00: Sparring With Ivan's Pokémon

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Meditate

22.00: Sleep

SUNDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Practical Studying Of Pokémon

9.00:Study Pokémon

10.00:Workout

11.00:Special Move Training With Pokémon

12.00:Meditate With Pokémon

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Sparring With Ivan's Pokémon

17.00:Workout

18.00:10km Run With Pokémon

19.00:Sprints With Pokémon

20.00:Dinner

21.00: Plan For Next Day

22.00:Sleep

_**Venin**_

FRIDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Iona

9.00:Special Move Training With Iona (Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

10.00:Meditate With Iona

11.00:Learn Poison Sting With Prince

12.00:10km Run With Iona

13.00:Sprints With Iona

14.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

17.00:Spar Against Venom

18.00:10km Run With Iona

19.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

SATURDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:10km Run With Iona

9.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

10.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

11.00:Special Move Training With Iona (Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

12.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Iona

13.00:Sprints With Iona

14.00:10km Run With Iona

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Meditate With Iona

17.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

18.00:Spar Against Venom

19.00:Learn Poison Sting With Prince

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

SUNDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

9.00:Spar Against Venom

10.00:Master Poison Sting With Prince And Venom

11.00:Special Move Training With Iona (Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

12.00:Meditate With Iona

13.00:Sprints With Iona

14.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Iona

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

17.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

18.00:10km Run With Iona

19.00:Sprints With Iona

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

_**Ian**_

FRIDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Special Move Training With Pokémon

9.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

10.00: Workout

11.00:Meditate With Pokémon

12.00:5km Run With Pokémon

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:Study Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Practical Studying Of Pokémon

17.00:Workout

18.00:5km Run With Pokémon

19.00:Workout

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Meditate

22.00:Sleep

SATURDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:5km Run With Pokémon

9.00:Workout

10.00:Study Pokémon

11.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

12.00:Workout

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:5km Run With Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Meditate With Pokémon

17.00:Workout

18.00:Practical Studying Of Pokémon

19.00:Special Move Training With Pokémon

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Meditate

22.00:Sleep

SUNDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Practical Studying Of Pokémon

9.00:Study Pokémon

10.00:Workout

11.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

12.00:Meditate With Pokémon

13.00:Sprints With Pokémon

14.00:Special Move Training With Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Workout

17.00:Sprints With Pokémon

18.00:5km Run With Pokémon

19.00:Workout

20.00:Dinner

21.00: Plan For Next Day

22.00:Sleep

_**Venom**_

FRIDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00: Special Move Training With Ian (Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

9.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

10.00:Learn Poison Sting With Prince

11.00:Meditate With Ian

12.00:5km Run With Ian

13.00:Sprints With Ian

14.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

17.00:Spar Against Venin

18.00:5km Run With Ian

19.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

SATURDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:5km Run With Ian

9.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

10.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

11.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

12.00:Meditate With Ian

13.00:Sprints With Ian

14.00:5km Run With Ian

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Meditate With Ian

17.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

18.00:Spar Against Venin

19.00:Special Move Training With Ian(Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

SUNDAY

6.00:Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30:Sprints

7.00:Breakfast

8.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

9.00:Spar Against Venin

10.00:Master Poison Sting With Prince And Venin

11.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

12.00:Meditate With Ian

13.00:Sprints With Ian

14.00:Special Move Training With Ian(Water Pulse,Shock Wave)

15.00:Lunch

16.00:Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

17.00:Sprints With Ian

18.00:5km Run With Ian

19.00:Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00:Sleep

Iona and Ian found it hardcore but necessary. Ivan also reminded them to check Venom and Venin with the Pokédex every day to check their progress, he then left them to bond with the Pokémon

_Finally finished the first chapter the schedules were a pain to write but it was fun, also if you didn't notice Iona is stronger than Ian because she fights Pokémon in hand to hand combat._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everything went perfectly and Venin and Venom were showing good progress on learning the egg moves _**Chip Away**_ and _**Take Down **_with all this training they had also found out how fast Venin and Venom were levelling up Venin was already at lvl.3and Venom was already lvl.2, with only **ONE** day of training.

On Saturday, at 2 o'clock Iona and Venin started their 10km run. At the 3km mark, they saw a swarm of Volcarona and saw a few Larvesta eggs a couple of meters away from them. Iona and Venin were going to ignore the swarm of Volcarona but then a Larvesta egg started hatching so they stopped to admire the sight. But then, when the Larvesta came out of its shell it was a different colour. The fur around its head was a midnight black, its face was white, its eyes were a flame red and its arms/legs and the fire around its fur was a gorgeous silver, Iona thought the Larvesta was cute but when the Volcarona saw it they started attacking it. Iona knew she had to step in but wondered how could she possibly defeat a swarm of fully evolved Pokémon, then she remembered the fact that all her stuff was fireproof so she herself could help Venin defeat the swarm of Volcarona.

So Iona told Venin that they were going to fight the Volcarona. Then Iona and Venin ran down and while Venin started battling the Volcarona on the right Iona started attacking the Volcarona on the left. The Volcarona were shocked when they were attacked but soon the shock gave way to anger. Soon Iona was overpowered and knocked to the floor,the Larvesta and Venin were angered,the Larvesta because they hurt his saviour and Venin because they hurt her 'Mother', so they both used a move they had no way to learn, Venin used _**Diamond Storm**_ while the Larvesta used _**Lava Plume **_**AND** _**Diamond Storm**_. The Volcarona soon backed off, hurt from the super-effective moves. Iona then rose and with the Larvesta and Venin, ran away.

When they got back Ivan treated her wounds and scolded her for her recklessness. He then suggested that Iona should capture the Larvesta as it would not leave her side while she was being treated. Iona asked the Larvesta if it would like to be captured, it nodded its head. She then let it out and asked if it wanted a name. The Larvesta nodded its head. They soon decided on the name Gasoline. Iona then scanned Gasoline and Venin

#636 Larvesta

The Torch Pokémon

It protects itself with flame. Long years ago, people believed Larvesta had a nest on the sun.

This Pokémon is a Bug/Fire type

Moves: Ember, String Shot, Diamond Storm, Lava Plume

Egg Move: Zen Headbutt (Locked)

Level 3

Owner: Iona Knight

Nickname: Gasoline

Gender: Male

Ability: Flame Body, Swarm (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move , when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

#029 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight. Beware—its small horn secretes venom.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Growl, Scratch, Diamond Storm

Egg Moves: Take Down (Locked), Skull Bash (Locked), Chip Away (Locked), Pursuit(Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked)

Level 4

Owner: Iona Knight

Nickname: Venin

Gender: Female

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorina it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

Ivan then told Iona that after lunch he would give new schedules to her, Venin and Gasoline. Lunch was an awkward affair as Ian asked Iona a lot of questions about Gasoline. As Ivan told Iona he gave Iona her, Venin's and Gasoline's schedules for Sunday he also gave Venom and Ian a new one for the next day as well.

_**Iona**_

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00: Breakfast

8.00: Practical Studying Of Pokémon

9.00: Study Pokémon

10.00: Workout

11.00: Special Move Training With Gasoline

11.30: Special Move Training With Venin

12.00: Meditate With Pokémon

13.00: Sprints With Venin

14.00: Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Sparring With Ivan's Pokémon

17.00: Workout

18.00:10km Run With Pokémon

19.00: Sprints With Gasoline

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Plan For Next Day

22.00: Sleep

_**Venin**_

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30: Sprints

7.00: Breakfast

8.00: Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

9.00: Spar Against Gasoline

10.00: Master Poison Sting With Prince And Venom

11.00: Practice Diamond Storm

11.30: Special Move Training With Iona (Water Pulse, Shock Wave)

12.00: Meditate With Iona And Gasoline

13.00: Sprints With Iona

14.00: Aura Training With Ivan, Iona And Gasoline

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

17.00: Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Princess (Ivan's Nidoqueen)

18.00:10km Run With Iona And Gasoline

19.00: Spar Against Venom

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Swimming

22.00: Sleep

_**Gasoline**_

SATURDAY 

16.00: Learn Absorb And Giga Drain With Verdant (Ivan's Sceptile)

18.00: Learn Take Down And Flame Charge With Ignis (Ivan's Emboar)

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Tree Climbing

22.00: Sleep

SUNDAY

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30: Practice Lava Plume And Diamond Storm

7.00: Breakfast

8.00: Try To Unlock Zen Headbutt With Kurama (Ivan's Ninetails)

9.00: Spar Against Venin

10.00: Learn Absorb And Giga Drain With Verdant (Ivan's Sceptile)

11.00: Special Move Training With Iona (Heat Wave)

11.30: Learn Take Down And Flame Charge With Ignis (Ivan's Emboar)

12.00: Meditate With Iona And Venin

13.00: Try To Unlock Zen Headbutt With Kurama (Ivan's Ninetails)

14.00: Aura Training With Ivan, Iona And Venin

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Learn Take Down And Flame Charge With Ignis (Ivan's Emboar)

17.00: Learn Absorb And Giga Drain With Verdant (Ivan's Sceptile)

18.00:10km Run With Iona And Venin

19.00: Sprints With Iona

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Tree Climbing

22.00: Sleep

_**Venom**_

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30: Sprints

7.00: Breakfast

8.00: Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

9.00: Meditate With Ian

10.00: Master Poison Sting With Prince And Venin

11.00:Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

12.00: Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

13.00: Sprints With Ian

14.00: Special Move Training With Ian(Water Pulse, Shock Wave)

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

17.00: Sprints With Ian

18.00:5km Run With Ian

19.00: Spar Against Venin

20.00:Dinner

21.00:Swimming

22.00: Sleep

_**Ian**_

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

7.00:Breakfast

8.00: Practical Studying Of Pokémon

9.00:Meditate With Pokémon

10.00: Workout

11.00: Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

12.00:Study Pokémon

13.00: Sprints With Pokémon

14.00: Special Move Training With Pokémon

15.00:Lunch

16.00: Workout

17.00: Sprints With Pokémon

18.00:5km Run With Pokémon

19.00:Workout

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Plan For Next Day

22.00: Sleep

They then all went their separate ways.

_Hope you all enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

During Practical Studying Ivan allowed Ian to capture a new Pokémon as Iona had captured Gasoline the day before so Venom was pulled out of unlocking his egg moves with Prince to help Ian capture a new Pokémon, their only problem is that Ian couldn't find a Pokémon he liked for the past 45 minutes. They soon came across a field with purple flowers these flowers produced purple nectar. There were usually Sensu Style Oricorio around and when Ivan told Ian, Ian was ecstatic and understandably so, Sensu Style Oricorio were Ghost/Flying types and had many resistances, all Oricorio also had exceptional Special Attack and Speed, this was why not many people went after Sensu Style Oricorio. Ian was very lucky Venom mastered Shock Wave the day before.

They waited for a Sensu Style Oricorio to come to the field but surprisingly only one came. When Ian went out to battle it, he saw that the main body of the Oricorio was charcoal black, where the lilac should have been was silver, the feet were white and instead of blue there was white, it opened its eyes to show that its eyes were purple. Ian was surprised this was another pure Pokémon, his only guess was that the Pokédex was wrong and pure Pokémon were not very rare, he had a feeling that guess was wrong and this was just pure luck.

But anyway on to the battle, the entire battle was Venom basically just firing Shock Wave after Shock Wave at the Sensu Style Oricorio. In the end, Venom won but after Ian captured it he found himself facing two Sensu Style Oricorio presumably the parents of the Oricorio he had just captured. Ian didn't seem bothered but Ivan could see the signs that the two Oricorio were about to attack Ian, he then released Prince and Prince defeated the two Oricorio easily. They then went back home after Ian returned Venom.

When they reached their home Ian put Venom and the Oricorio's pokéball into the healing machine and afterwards releasing the Oricorio. It took a long process but finally, the Oricorio chose a nickname for itself, Occult, since it was apparently male a rare thing to find in an Oricorio. Ian then scanned it after releasing Venom was as well.

#741 Oricorio

The Dancing Pokémon

It charms its opponents with its refined dancing. When they let their guard down, it places a curse on them that will bring on their demise.

This Pokémon is a Ghost/Flying type

Moves: Pound, Growl, Peck

Egg Move: Pluck (Locked)

Level 4

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Occult

Gender: Male

Ability: Dancer

*This is a pure Pokémon. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

Ian then scanned Venom.

#032 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Leer, Peck, Shock Wave

Egg Moves: Chip Away (Locked), Confusion (Locked), Head Smash (Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked), Sucker Punch (Locked), Take Down

Level 5

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Venom

Gender: Male

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorino it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

Ivan then gave Ian their new schedules which he somehow wrote on the way back home.

_**Ian**_

9.00: Meditate With Pokémon

10.00: Special Move Training With Occult

11.00: Aura Training With Ivan And Pokémon

12.00: Study Pokémon

13.00: Sprints With Venom

14.00: Special Move Training With Venom

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Workout

17.00: Sprints With Occult

18.00:5km Run With Pokémon

19.00: Special Move Training With Occult

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Meditate

22.00: Sleep

_**Venom**_

9.00: Meditate With Ian

10.00: Master Poison Sting With Prince And Venin

11.00: Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

12.00: Try To Unlock Egg Moves With Prince

13.00: Sprints With Ian

14.00: Special Move Training With Ian(Water Pulse)

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Spar Against Occult

17.00: Accuracy Training (Poison Sting)

18.00:5km Run With Ian

19.00: Spar Against Venin

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Swimming

22.00: Sleep

_**Occult**_

9.00: Meditate With Ian

10.00: Special Move Training With Ian(Icy Wind)

11.00: Aura Training With Ivan And Ian

12.00: Unlock Pluck With Quill (Ivan's Unfezant)

14.00: Master Pluck With Quill (Ivan's Unfezant)

15.00: Lunch

16.00: Spar Against Venom

17.00: Sprints With Ian

18.00:5km Run With Ian

19.00: Special Move Training With Ian(Icy Wind)

20.00: Dinner

21.00: Flying

22.00: Sleep

Meditating and Aura Training were hard on Occult as Occult was part Ghost type and Aura was the energy of life. They also found out Occult had not much endurance so Occult only did 2km of running while doing 3km of flying. At the end of the day, Ian and Iona compared their Pokémon's stats.

#741 Oricorio

The Dancing Pokémon

It charms its opponents with its refined dancing. When they let their guard down, it places a curse on them that will bring on their demise.

This Pokémon is a Ghost/Flying type

Moves: Pound, Growl, Peck, Icy Wind

Egg Move: Pluck

Level 6

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Occult

Gender: Male

Ability: Dancer

*This is a pure Pokémon. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

#032 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Leer, Peck, Shock Wave, Water Pulse

Egg Moves: Chip Away, Confusion (Locked), Head Smash (Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked), Sucker Punch (Locked), Take Down

Level 7

Owner: Ian Knight

Nickname: Venom

Gender: Male

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorino it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

#636 Larvesta

The Torch Pokémon

It protects itself with flame. Long years ago, people believed Larvesta had a nest on the sun.

This Pokémon is a Bug/Fire type

Moves: Ember, String Shot, Diamond Storm, Lava Plume, Take Down, Flame Charge, Absorb, Giga Drain, Heat Wave

Egg Move: Zen Headbutt

Level 8

Owner: Iona Knight

Nickname: Gasoline

Gender: Male

Ability: Flame Body, Swarm (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

#029 Nidoran ️

The Poison Pin Pokémon

A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight. Beware—its small horn secretes venom.

This Pokémon is a Poison type.

Moves: Growl, Scratch, Diamond Storm, Water Pulse, Shock Wave

Egg Moves: Take Down, Skull Bash (Locked), Chip Away, Pursuit(Locked), Iron Tail (Locked), Poison Tail (Locked)

Level 8

Owner: Iona Knight

Nickname: Venin

Gender: Female

Ability: Poison Point, Hustle (Locked)

*This is a pure Pokémon when it evolves into Nidorina it will change colour. For the first month after its birth, it will learn moves at an accelerated pace and can learn any move, when it reaches its final evolution the same thing will happen and it will be able to learn any move. It will also grow at an accelerated pace. It also will not need TMs and Move Tutors as it will be able to learn the moves naturally. These Pokémon are very rare.

They then started to prepare for the next day where they would start the camping. They also made their own schedules. When they started to pack Iona chose to go to the training facilities and take some special weights, you could choose the weight of these weights and when you are not using them they would be compressed and not weigh more than 200 grams, they also remembered that after they were done preparing then Ivan's Alakazam, Chase, would teleport them to a random clearing in the forest where they would camp for the night, they would then be expected to roam around the island and catch the Pokémon they wanted to catch. They then wrote out the schedules.

Schedule

O=Occult

VO=Venom

VI=Venin

G=Gasoline

MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS, FRIDAYS, SUNDAYS

**Humans**

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day, Also Prepare Breakfast

7.00: Breakfast

7.30: Spar

8.00: Laps Around The Island

9.00: Aura Training

11.00: Meditate With Pokémon

12.00: Move Training With Pokémon

13.00: Weighted Cardio

14.00: Prepare Lunch

15.00: Lunch

15.30: Meditate With Pokémon

16.00: Try To Catch New Pokémon

17.00: Parkour

18.00: Weighted Laps Around The Island

19.00: Prepare Dinner

20.00: Dinner

20.30: Bonding Time

21.00: Meditate

22.00: Sleep

**Pokémon**

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30: 1 Lap Around The Island

7.00: Breakfast

7.30: Spar (O VS VO, G VS VI)

9.00: Work On Their Moves

10.00: Weighted Sprints

11.00: Meditate With Trainers

12.00: Move Training With Trainers

13.00: Weighted Cardio

14.00: Strengthening Training (Swimming: G, VI, VO Running:O)

15.00: Lunch

15.30: Meditate With Trainers

16.00: Help Trainers Catch New Pokémon

17.00: Parkour

18.00: Weighted Laps Around The Island

19.00: Spar (O VS VO, G VS VI)

20.00: Dinner

20.30: Bonding Time

21.00: Strengthening Training (Swimming: G, VI, VO Running: O)

22.00: Sleep

TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, SATURDAYS

**Humans**

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day, Also Prepare Breakfast

7.00: Breakfast

7.30: Move Training With Pokémon

14.00: Prepare Lunch

15.00: Lunch

15.30: Spar

16.00: Move Training With Pokémon

19.00: Prepare Dinner

20.00: Dinner

20.30: Bonding Time

21.00: Meditate

22.00: Sleep

**Pokémon**

6.00: Wake Up And Prepare For The Day

6.30: 1 Lap Around The Island

7.00: Breakfast

7.30: Move Training With Trainers

14.00: Strengthening Training (Swimming: G, VI, VO Running: O)

15.00: Lunch

15.30: Spar (O VS VO, G VS VI)

16.00: Move Training With Trainers

19.00: Strengthening Training (Swimming: G, VI, VO Running: O)

20.00: Dinner

20.30: Bonding Time

21.00: Strengthening Training (Swimming: G, VI, VO Running: O)

22.00: Sleep

They then went to meet their Pokémon to tell them what they have to do the next day. Ian told Occult and Venom the moves they would practice the next day, Venom would learn Double Kick and Pursuit while Occult would learn Steel Wing and U-Turn. Iona also did the same thing and Venin was going to learn Double Kick and Bite while Gasoline was going to learn Bug Bite and Bug Buzz. They then told Chase they were ready to go. After they teleported to the clearing they started to set up camp, the clearing was a beautiful place with colourful flowers around and there was a crystal clear river flowing nearby. They then went to sleep after a little star gazing.

_Hope you all enjoyed._


End file.
